Christmas Confessions
by Whispers-in-the-Shadows101
Summary: Its Christmas and Hinata wants to tell Naruto she loves him but she is temporarly mute! So how will she tell him. My first OneShot. I know Christmas is over with but I just finished it.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

A/N: This is my first story and one shot so no flames please! Reviews appreciated though.

Naruto and Hinata One Shot

The most talked about topic in Konoha was the fact that this year will be the first white Christmas. Snow was falling in inches everywhere. A warm feeling was roasting inside every heart as they were buying gifts for love ones, kissing under mistletoe and gathering with family, everyone had this warmness except Hinata. So many problems rested above her to where this warmness was lost. Hinata had so many presents to buy and even worse she didn't know what to get Naruto.

Speaking of Naruto, she wanted tonight, Christmas Eve, to be the night she would tell him she loved him. He had just gotten back with Sasuke just in time for the holidays, so she hoped her confession would be an addition to cheerful atmosphere.

However her biggest problem was that of a result in her last mission, she became temporarily MUTE! Oh, how this defectiveness destroyed her plans. She practiced and even trained with Sakura to stop stuttering so everything flows as smooth as possible. This Christmas Eve morning Hinata stared at her dress that Ino helped her pick out for Ino's party where her confession was supposed to be expressed.

_I might as well not go; the only reason for going was to see him and tell him. _

She thought to herself as she glazed her fingers over the dress. The dress was a little revealing but Ino assured her it would add to her efforts.

_I'm mute, and there is no way I can tell him I love him. Hinata! Stop doubting yourself, you'll find away. _

She continued to argue with herself as she struggled to get ready for the day.

She made her way out of the Hyuuga compound toward the market streets. People were still bustling about buying last minute gifts. Every so often the heiress would hear some arguments over a toy but nothing more than that. The heiress herself had bought all of her gifts for all those close to her except Naruto. She knew he loved ramen but she figured everyone was going to give him something of that nature, so she just decided that in some form or another when she told him that would be his gift. The evening events were clouding up her mind that she never walked into any store, she just window shopped which that got her nowhere when it came to finding a gift for the one person she cared most about.

Finding nothing she returned home, feet sloshing in the snow, mind wandering and gazing at the decorations of her neighbors she returned home arguing with herself once more. After several lonely moments she was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Hinata-sama, its Neji, someone is here to see you." Her cousin yelled through the door.

Curious to see who this was she walked to her door. Sakura stood before her in her normal outfit but with an unusual bag on her back. Hinata eyed the bag intriguingly. Seeing the uncertainness in Hinata's face she slid passed the dark haired shinobi taking off the backpack, unzipping it, and turning it upside down. Hair products and cosmetics tumbled out on the bed with several thuds and clanks. Hinata felt a little uneasy now that her friend was planning to perform some fashion experiments on her. Instinctively she grabbed a scroll and began scribbling on it with a pen. When she was done she showed her friend in panic.

_Sakura, are we really going to use everything there?_

Her pink-haired friend only laughed at first but only replied, "Only if you want to."

Sighing slightly Hinata began to scribble more on the scroll in slower movement. Again she handed the scroll to Sakura.

_I'm nervous, should I still even go? My plans are ruined._

At first Sakura hesitated to answer. Shortly after she sighed, "Hinata, You can always improvise and find a way to tell him. I don't think he is still as dense as he was before he left, so you might not have to do anything, he just might do it for you." This thought made Hinata's cheeks turn warm and pink. Not noticing her embarrassment, Sakura continued, "You should still go, and Ino would be upset if you didn't show. Everything will go fine and if you are dead set on telling him you could always…" Hinata's face now turned tomato red, for she knew what was next and was afraid to admit it was a possibility.

"…just kiss him."

Hinata froze staring at her friend. This time taking notice of her flustered face, Sakura waved her handing front of her face protesting that she didn't have turn to that option. "Go try on your dress, now! I want to see how it looks." Sighing Hinata turned over to her elegant dress that lay on her bed.

"Hinata you look so beautiful!" Sakura cried examining her friend's dress she was now in. The straps of her light blue gown wrapped around the collarbone, and linking together behind her at the base of her neck to accent her pear shaped body. Looking in the mirror the dress boosted the little confidence Hinata had.

_Well Sakura's right, this dress does look lovely. I hope Naruto will only notice. _

She smiled at herself in the mirror. "Well Hinata, Lets do you make-up then we can leave." Hinata nodded. Applying the make-up went faster than she had expected and when she finally took one last look in the mirror she was happy. The make-up worked like a charm to bring out her elegant facial features.

The party was filled with everyone like Hinata expected. This made her unsure of how to execute her plan. Scanning around she never saw Naruto, only the faces of her teammates and friends. Sakura gently pushed her in the nicely decorated room. Not that she noticed, people showed with nods that they approved of Sakura's handy work with make-up; she was only looking for the one face that would determine her fate.

"Hinata, You look so pretty." The most familiar voice she ever heard whispered in her ear. Hinata spun around and there was Naruto. He smiled at her with the most famous crooked smile. Before she could faint she took in everything about him. He was wearing a black dress shirt with two buttons undone revealing his collarbone. His black slacks just hugged nicely around his waist.

_Don't faint. Don't faint. He looks so gorgeous! He's staring. Say something! _

She tried to open her mouth and thank him with no avail; a nod was all she could manage for a reply underneath her now tomato red face. To her surprise she wasn't already on the ground out cold from fainting. So she decided this had to be the moment she would kiss him. In front of everyone! "Everyone" that word made her nervous.

_Why couldn't we have been alone?_

But his response took her off guard. "Hinata, I know you just got here but would you take a walk with me!" she nodded in response still red. They turned towards the door, pulling their coats on but out of the normal he placed a hand on her back making her heart beat rapidly.

Outside it was snowing, light little flakes that piled on top of the snow that already lay on the ground. The conversation was quiet but it didn't bother her. They walked together for a while, while Naruto was sure to lead her on nice paved streets so her dress wasn't ruined. Hinata continued to steal glances at his face that lit up perfectly even in the dark. He then stopped tuned to her. They stood silent just outside the training grounds, his eyes searching to meet hers. "Hinata, I don't know how to say this." His face look truly nervous, one emotion Hinata never saw him posses. That's when it hit her; she knew how to tell him. Before he could say any more Hinata bent down and using her finger she wrote in the snow, Naruto, first off I wasn't able to find a gift for you, but I just wanted to tell you that I love you and I always have been. Naruto took a second to read it as Hinata stood up. "Stole the words right out of my mouth, well here is my gift to you." He leaned in and gently placed his lips to hers. With out a second thought she kissed back with the same gentleness. He pulled back and embraced her, "I love you Hinata."

"I love you too," she finally whispered. The words she always wanted to say to him, and yet she did it flawlessly.

A/N: Well what do you think?


End file.
